Video content is increasingly available through a variety of devices, including mobile devices. Conventionally, to obtain video content at a mobile device such as a cellular telephone the device accesses a web-based video source, such as a streaming video web site or repository of video content items. However, such web-based video sources typically do not provide the variety of content available via broadcast or multicast video sources, such as Internet Protocol Television. This limitation in the available video content can result in a poor experience for users of the mobile devices.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.